Outcast Transformed
by Miko in training
Summary: The story of Aladdin with an Inuyasha twist added in. Full summery inside. Please R&R Pairings InuKag MirSan maybe SesshRin not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. wish i did but i don't. :(**

**Summary: **A story about Aladdin with an Inuyasha twist to it. A half demon dog is banished from his home land. He is forced to move to Agruba. He saves a little fox demon and they help each other get out of all kinds of trouble. That is till Inuyasha meets a girl on the streets. There's just one problem. She's a princess. Can he be with her or be forced to watch her from a distance? InuKag MirSan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Outcast.**

**---thirteen years ago---**

"Get out of here half-breed! You are no longer welcome in this land. Never return." A tall man with fur over his sholder said to a little boy with dog ears.

"Why? What did I do to be kicked out of my own home?" The boy asked the man "What did I do Sasshomaru?" He yelled.

"What did you do? You were born Inuyasha. A filthy half breed will not tarnish our family name! Be thankful I am alowing you to live, but be warned. If you are to ever return you will be killed in an instant." Sasshomaru said as he shut the gate on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was left out in the desert to fend for himself. He got off the ground an dstarted to walk out into the desert.

'I will return one day. I promise you that Fluffy. I will be back.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked out ointo the desert as the sun begain to rise.

He arrived in a new town only a week later. with no were to go he begain to look for a place to rest. He had been traveling non stop for a week and was very tired.

As he got deeper into town he bagan to see old homes that were run down and abandond. As he reached the top of an old building he saw across from it a small home on the top of the building next to him. He quickly jumped the gap and landed on the other side. He slowly went into the little house. It was rundown but there was still a roof on it. as he reached the top he saw the most amazing veiw that you would ever see. The palace was as bright as the sun. It was then that he decided to stay there.

In the house there was a still usable cooking pot and a few pillows. He found two slightly torn blankets in a corner and a few unusable sheets which he hung over the giant hole in the wall were the magnificent veiw is. 'This way only I can see this great view. I think I will rest then go and find something to eat.' Inuyasha thought as he layed down on a few large pillows and covered himself with a blanket. He slowly fell into a light sleep.

Ten years later Inuyasha was in the market just minding his own buisness when a small fox ran right into him. Nocking him to the ground. "What the--" But before he could finish he herd the gaurds coming. 'Just great. I have to get out of here before they see me. I didn't even steel anything today.' Inuyasha got to his feet and ran in the other direction as the gaurds. As he ducked into an alley teh gaurds went by. 'That was too close.'

As he started to walk again he felt something on his leg. 'What in the-- A little fox demon?' "Where did you come from?" He asked the cub as he picked him off of his leg. "Where are your parents?"

"They are both dead." The little cub slowly cried out. "I was so hungry. I had to eat something. So I stoll an apple from a cart. unfortunatly a gaurd say me and began to chase me. Thank you for helping me." The little kit chirped as he stopped crying.

"Your welcome. What's your name by the way?" Inuyasha asked as he put the fox demon on the ground.

"My names Shippo. What's your's?"

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Shippo. Tell me do you have anywhere to live?"

"No I don't. I wish I did. You see these two big guys called the Thunder Brothers are looking for me. I was there slave. They killed both my parents and took me as their slave. I finally got away from them only two days ago. So now I have nowhere to go." Shippo said sadly

"Well then you will just have to live with me. How does that sound?" Inuyasha asked happly.

"That sounds great, but, where _do_ you live?" Shippo asked.

"I will show you. Come on."Inuyasha said as he started to walk tord his home.

As they reached the house shippo looked around at how at home it looked. (a/n: you know how a place looked lived in but clean also.) "This place is amazing!" He said will glee.

"You havn't seen the bast part." Inuyasha said as he pulled back the drapes covering the hole in the wall.

"Wow! That is the greatest thing I have ever seen." Shippo said as he hopped on to the wall and looked out at the beautiful palace in front of them.

"Yeah. You know I used to live in a palace just like this one." Inuyasha said as he sat on the wall .

"Really? What happened to it? I mean, why are you here and not there?" Shippo asked looking at the dog demon before him. (a/n: doesn't know he's a half-demon yet)

"I was banished because I am a half-demon and not a full demon," Inuyasha said as he tilted his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

You know I think people are wrong about you half demons. You arn't all that bad. Infact you are nicer then some demons." Shippo said happly.

At hearing this Inuyasha shot his head up in surprise. "You mean you arn't going to run away? Arn't you afraid of me like everyone else?" Inuyasha asked

"No, not in the slightest bit. You are a lot kinder the other demons. Anyone else would have just tossed me out on the street and let the guards kill me. You didn't do that. You helped me and gave me a place to stay. So I'm going to stay here with you. That's what friends do. Right?" Shippo asked

"Right. Friends." Inuyasha said as he smiled at the little kit and tehn turned back to the palace.

'After all this time. I finally have a friend.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

---Present day---

"Get back here you theif." A guard said.

"Not on your life Koga. You have to catch me first and we all know you can't do that." Inuyasha laughed as jumped from building to building. As he got away from Koga two guards jumped onto teh next roof.

"O no you don't. We got you this time." Ginta said asa he hoped onto the sameroof as Inuyasha. "It's the dungin for you." Hakaku said following Ginta.

"Sorry boys but I have other plans." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the roof and landed on his feet. He ran to the center of town where it would be harder for the guards to spot him.

Shippo was in the market snatching some melon and other fruit while Inuyasha distracted the gaurds. 'That will do. Now to find Inuyasha.' Shippo thought as he hid the food and ran after Inuyasha.

By this time Inuyasha was in the middle of the market place where he said he would meet up with Shippo. Covered in a dark blue sheet he looked around for Shippo and watched for guards.

"Got you you little thief." Koga said as he grabed the back of Inuyashas shirt. pulling the sheet off of him and looking him right in the eye.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said as he broke free from Koga and pulled teh sheet over Koga's head. Inuyasha quickly jumped on to a roof so Shippo knew that the guards were around.

Seeing Inuyasha on the roof Shippo quickly went to help him. As he arrived on the seen He jumped onto Koga and pushed his head band into his eyes, blinding him.

Quickly catching up with Inuyasha he said, "You would be helpless with out me."

"That works both ways you know." Inuyasha stated as they both ducked into an old alley way to hide from the guards.

Once the coust was clear Shippo gave Inuyasha the melon and an apple. While he ate a banana and some nuts.

Just as Inuyasha was about to eat he saw two children digging in a trash pot for some scraps to eat. Sighing lightly Inuyasha walked up to them.

Being cautious they backed up a little. Inuyasha bent down to their level and handed them his melon. "Here, take it. I don't feel like eat melon today." Inuyasha said warmly to them. The children took the melon and began to eat.

Shippo got up and gave them his nuts as well. He had already eaten his banana and knew he could get more if he wanted. He followed Inuyasha to teh street where they saw a young man riding a horse going to the palace.

"Looks like a nother suiter for the princess." One man infront of him said.

"I wonder how long this one will last?" Another said

The two children from before ran out into the street, stoping the horse and the prince.

"Get out of my way you little brates." The prince said as he brought out his wip to hit them.

As the wip came down Inuyasha steped in. "You know I highly dought that the princess would like to know that a suiter abuses children." Inuyasha said taking the wip from him.

"I was not going to hit them just scare them. You little half-breed." The prince said.

"Your one to talk. What is your name so I know who to blame when I kill my self if you come into power."

"My name is prince Hojo. I live in the south and I'm second in line for the thrown. Now if you excuse me. The princess is a waiting my arrival." Hojo said as he rode his horse onto the palace grounds. "O and half-breed. Never cross my path again. You filthy vurman."

With that the gates slamed on Inuyasha and Shippo. "Come on Shippo. Let's go home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW. Next one will be up shortly. please review.**


	2. The Life of a Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. pout sniff Wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: The life of a Princess.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Hojo entered the palace and was greated by teh saultin and his daughter.

"A pleasure to meet you your magisties. Where is the beautiful princess? I would think she would welcome me as well." Hojo said as he bowed and looked up at the two before him.

The queen said, "I am sorry but Princess Kagome does not wish to be disturbed. She will join us for dinner."

"Thank you my lady. May I ask where I will be staying so I can freshen up for the princess."

"Of course. Kohaku." Lady Higurashi called

"Yes mi'lady." A young boy no older then twelve said as he bowed.

"Take prince Hojo to his room, would you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"At once mi'lady." Kohaku bowed again. taking Hojo to his room.

---with princess Kagome---

"Just what I need, another stuck up prince come to court me." A young girl no older then 15 said to a bottle and her pet cat.

"Well, just get rid of him like you did the others." A voice from the bottle said.

"Sango, I can't keep attacking them. Soon everyone will find out that I'm not human like my mother. My hair can only hide my ears for so long." Kagome said.

"Before you do anything haisty at least meet the man. Then you can have Kirara attack him if you don't like him." Sango said coming out of a bottle in a buff of smoke.

"Sango, If it wasn't for that stupid law I could marry anyone I wanted to."

"I know Kagome. Well you better get ready. You promised to go to dinner." Sango said trying to fix Kagomes hair to hide her ears.

"Thanks Sango. I'm kind of glad that I got you as a birthday present a few years ago. You are my best friend."

"I'm happy that i'm finally free. All you wanted back then was a best friend and then you wished me free. Only a true friend would do that." Sango said happily. "Now, lets see if we can't hide these ears of yours."

---At dinner---

Kagome walked into the dinning room with a smile on her face as usual. She sat at the table across from Prince Hojo.

"Good evening princess. How are you doing this fine day?" Hojo asked as he began to eat.

"Good evening. I'm fine, and yourself?" Kagome said not looking at him.

"I am just fine. What is your favorite thing about this palace and the town?" Hojo continued

All the wonderful people." Kagome said happily. The night continued on like that until Kagome finally said, "It is rather late and wish to sleep. I will see you all in the morning. Good night."

"Good night princess. I will see you in the morning." Hojo said as he kissed her hand and walked her to her room.

Once they reached her door Hojo tried to kiss her on the lips. Kagome quickly opened her door and Kirara attacked him. "Good bye Hojo! Come Kirara." Kagome said as Kirara came back in Kagome slamed the door on Hojo.

Hojo stared in shock. He then stormed off ot the dinning room. "I have never been treated with so little respect in my entire life. Good luck marring her off. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be leaving now. Good bye." With that he left.

---with Kagome---

"I can't beleive that creap. He tried to kiss me!" Kagome screamed after she slamed the door on Hojo and he stormed off.

"Well at least you won't have to see him again. He just left." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome.

"Good. Cause I've had it. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Sorry Sango but you can't come with me. I have to get out of here now." Kagome said as she grabed an old servents outfit and put it on over her princess one.

"Kagome, think about this. You don't know what's over that wall. what if you get hurt. No one will be there to save you." Sango said as she gave Kagome a bag of money unconsiously.

"I thought about that while I was at dinner. I am going to keep my princess cloths on under the servents cloths that way if I get into trouble someone will see and save me." Kagome said hiding the money bag in the cloths.

"Well I guess this is good bye Kagome. May the gods be with you." Sango said as a cloud of pick smoke surounded her and she went into her bottle.

"Good bye Sango." Kagome said quitely.

Kagome snuck down stairs and out to the garden. She climed the tree and went over the wall. Taking one last look at her home she turned and ran into town.

---Inuyasha and Shippo before Kagome left the palace---

"You know Inuyasha, one day we will get caught if you don't pay closer attention." Shippo said as he ate an apple that was leftover from that morning.

"I know Shippo. I was only slow today cause tonight is the night of the new moon." Inuyasha said as he looked out at the palace.

"The night you loose your powers. I forgot that was tonight." Shippo said as he looked at Inuyasha. "You miss it, don't you." Shippo said as he hopped up on the wall and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Some time. Hey that prince Hobo is leaving. I beleive that was number twelve that she sent packing. Must be a new record." Inuyasha said as he looked at the opening gates.

"Good. Well I'm going to bed. Good night." Shippo said.

"Night Shippo." Inuyasha said as he began to change into his human form.

He continued to look out at the palace all night. A few minutes after his transformation he saw a shadow hop ovver the wall, but when he looked again he saw nothing. 'Must be seeing things. One reason I hate being human.' He thought to himself as he looked at teh palace once more.

The next day Inuyasha and Shippo were getting some melons for breakfest.

"Ok, you know the plan?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah lets do it." Shippo said excidedly.

They split up. Inuyasha went to get teh melons while Shippo distracted the salesman.

They made quick work of the salesman and Inuyasha got them each a melon. As they ate thats when he saw her. The most beautiful angle he ever layed his eyes on.

"Inuyasha? What are you looking at?" Shippo said as he jumped on his head and waved his hand in front of his face.

'Wow, the gods must be smiling apone me. That is an angle if I ever saw one.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he was in a daze.

Kagome was looking around after spending her last bit of money on something to eat. She had bought a woven basket as well as some fruit, cloths, and pillows.

As she looks around she spots a little boy trying to get an apple off of a cart. "Would you like an apple?" She grabes an apple off the cart. "Here you go, enjoy." she said as the boy ran off with the apple.

"You had better pay that." a man said as he grabed her arm.

"I'm sorry I don't have any more money but if you let me go back to the palace I can get some money from the saultin." Kagome pleaded as she tried to brake free.

'I have to save her.' Inuyasha said as he jumped down and ran to her aid with Shippo still on his head.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing?!" The man said as he pulled out a sword ready to chop her arm off.

"No, please stop." Kagome pleaded.

"O thank you so much for finding her." Inuyasha said as hetook the sword from him and placed it back on the cart. Then turned to Kagome.

"I told you to meet me back at home. Mother is worried about you." He said as he pushed her away from the salesman.

"You know her?" The man asked as he grabed Inuyasha.

"She is my sister and has a cold. I was sent out here to bring her home." Inuyasha said as he git free of the man.

"Well no harm done. We must be going before her cold gets to much worse." Inuyasha said pushing her tord the alley.

As soon as they were free he stopped her and asked, "Are you all right that man can get crazy. He drinks a lot so in the morning he is always grouchy or crazy if he doesn't drink the night before." Inuyasha said looking into her brown eyes.

Once she stoped moving and turned around her eyes meet the most beautiful ember you would ever beleive. 'O my, the gods do smile apone me. He looks and acts as if he is a god.'

"Gess Inuyasha next time you save someone mind warning me before you jump unexpectedly. You nocked me out when you jumped. I'm surprised i was able to stay on your head." Shippo said rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that Shippo but ... Sorry I didn't get your name." Inuyasha sadi looking back at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, My name is Kagome.What's yours?" Kagome asked politily

"Names Inuyasha and this furball on my head is Shippo. Your new here arn't you." Inuyasha said as they started walking again.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked.

"Well considering you just stole from the meanest guy in town, I would have to say yeah." Inuyasha laughed.

"Glad you find it funny. Well where do you two live? I wouldn't mind talking over some tea and bread." (a/n: sorry that's the british in me. :-D ) Kagome said as they walked down an abandond alley.

"Well I could take you there but it isn't all that great." Inuyasha said as he climed the stairs going to the roof next to his house.

"It doesn't matter. I just really need a place to hide out for a bit." Kagome said not relising what she said till it was too late.

"Why is that?" Shippo asked. "Are you on the run or something."

"Or something." Kagome said felling stupid she told them she had nowhere to go.

"Well you can stay with us. We have a big enough place." Inuyasha said as he reached the top.

"Thank you. I really appreasiate it Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"Come on. It's just over there." Inuaysha said as he jumped over to the other building.

"All right." Kagome said as she jumped over and followed Inuyasha inside.

"I'm afraid it's not much to look at but the veiw is amazing." Inuyasha said as he pulled back the draps to look at teh palace.

At seeing the palace Kagome's smile went away and she turned around to sit down. "Yeah it's wonderful."

"One day I will return to my home andshow my brother I belong in the family. That I'm not just some half-breed that doesn't belong." Inuyasha said as he turned away from the palace.

"So where do you come from?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome

"I came from the palace. So I need to hide from the guards for a while. My father is going to be looking for me." Kagome said as she grabed an apple from her basket.

"Who's your father?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked at the same time.

"He's... he's the head chef. I bring the food up to the princesses chamber, but what does that matter. I ran away and I am not going back." Kagome said sturnly as she began to eat her apple.

"What ever you say. Why not get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long one." Inuyasha said as he gave her his planket to cover her up with.

"What about you. Arn't you going to sleep?" Kagome asked as she layed down and covered up with the blanket.

"Later on. I stay up most of the night. I can stand to be up so long only because I'm a half demon." Inuyasha said as he waited for her to run, but she never did. Instead she got up and hugged him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was the only one." Kagome said happily.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes as she backed away from him.

"I'm a half demon as well." Kagome said as she moved her hood to show her little dog ears. They were as black as her hair. Her hair went down to the middle of her back when in a ponytail.

"I thought Iwas the only one. Sorry to say this but I thought palaces got rid of all half breeds." Suddenly there was a loud smak that could be hurd for miles.

Kagome had slaped Inuyasha across the face. "Don't you ever say that again. Never call yourself a half breed. It is beneith you to do so."

Inuyasha just rubbed his face where he was slaped and nodded. "Well you should get some sleep." Inuyasha said as he looked out at the palace.

"What do you see that is so fasinating about the palace?" Kagome asked as she sat on the wall next to Inuyasha.

"You know, you never knew what you had till you lost it. Everyday as I look out at the palace. I see how I used to live, and who I used to be. I thought I was the only one that was suffering. That is until I found Shippo. I brought him in after his parents died and he had escaped their killers. So I wasn't so lonely. He is more like a brother to me then my own half-brother. I promised my self I would return one day to claim what is rightfully mine. My name and my title. As well as my inharitance."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Things will work out. You'll see." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her spot on the floor. "Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night..." He said as she fell asleep "...princess" looking right at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be up soon.**


	3. Hanyou's in trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Inuyasha or Aladdin. Though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: Hanyou's in trouble.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Inuyasha brought everyone breakfest.

"Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stretched.

"Morning Inuyasha. You went and got breakfest with out me?!" Shippo said a little disapointed.

"Sorry. I tried to wake you but you didn't want to get up. Besides there wasn't much to steil."

"You stole that?" Kagome asked

"Well it was that or die of starvation. Which would you prefer. Princess." Inuyasha said glaring at her.

"How did you figure it out?" Kagome asked looking down at the fruit he had brought.

"You smell of the palace and you are waring the royal cloths. Not to mention you smell of silks and make-up. One's in which only the princess or queen can ware." Inuyasha explained.

"I guess your going to take me back then huh." Kagome said sadly.

"No. If you want to go back you can but know this out there not everyone is as friendly as I am." Inuyasha said as he got up and headed to the window.

'If I was a prince again I could... no. She would never want me. Except she did kiss me. So maybe there is hope.' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked looking at his sad face.

"Nothing come on. Let's show you how we work." Inuyasha said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she followed after him and Shippo.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"For being so nice and not bringing me in." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Your welcome. Now lets get going. We have a lot to teach you and little time to do it in." Inuyasha said as he jumped across the gap. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

---Back at the palace---

"Guards, find her. Find my granddaughter." The saultin said as he dismissed the guards.

"Your magisty. Alowe me to find her. All I need is the dimand on your finger. It is the only way to find her as quickly as possable. Your magisty." The saultins adviser said bowing before him.

"Very well Naraku. Anything to get my little Kagome back." He said tossing him the ring.

"Consider her found my lord." Naraku said as he headed off to his tower.

"Raw, found, found, raw." The little parait said on his sholder.

As they came to the secrite passage way A small girl all in white holding a mirror a protched them.

"Kanna. Did you get what I asked for?" Naraku asked as he opened the passage.

"Yes, Naraku." Kanna said in a monotone voice as she handed him half af a gold scarobe.

"Good work. Now all I need is the dimand in the rough." He said as he entered his lab.

"Onigumo start up a storm." Naraku said as he headed to the hour glass.

"Right away Naraku." the small pariat said as he began to run on a wheel to generate a storm.

A storm began to form in a large orbe. "Now to find this dimand in the rough." Naraku said as he placed the ring inbetween two spider heads on top of the hour glass. As lightning struck the dimand an image of Inuyasha jumping back to his home came into view.

"Ah. There he is. The little Dimand in the rough. What's this he has the princess with him. This is my lucky day. Kanna, get the guard. tell him I know where he can find the princess and a surtain half-breed." Naraku laughed out.

"Right away Naraku." Kanna said

---Back with Inuyasha---

"That wasn't bad for your first try, but you have to stay quite. That is if you can handle it." Inuyasha teased.

"I'll show you who can handle it." Kagome said

"Sorry to inturupt but we have company." Shippo said as he ran to Inuyasha.

"There they are. Been looking all over teh place for you half-breed. Now return the princess and we may just let you live long enough for you to watch her be married to the next suiter that comes for her hand." Koga said as he approtched them.

"Sorry Koga but she doesn't want to go back." he picked Kagome up bridal style and ran across the buildings.

"I knew he was going to do that. NOW!" Koga yelled to his guards.

Nets came down on to him as he triped on one, Kagome went into the air only to be caught by Koga.

"Koga, Let me down! You can't do this. Let me go." Kagome yelled at him.

"Sorry princess but I have my orders to bring in this thief. He is to be hanged for steiling the princess." Koga explained as he ran tord teh palace with her in his hands.

"He didn't steile me. I ran away." Kagome explained

"You will have to take that up with Naraku." Koga said as he landed in the garden.

"Beleive me I will." Kagome said as she stormed into teh palace and up to her room to change.

Once her mother and grandfather came to see that she was all right she headed down to 'talk' to Naraku.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled through out the palace.

"Yes princess? How can I help you?" Naraku said as he came around the corner.

"Naraku, the man that was with me, I want him freed at once." She fumed at him.

"I'm sorry princess but his sentence has already been caried out." Naraku said calmly.

"What was it?" Kagome said with fear and sadness in her voice.

"Be heading." Naraku said

-gasp- "No." Kagome said as she say down on a small bench.

"I'm terribly sorry princess." Naraku said trying to comfurt her.

"How could you." Kagome said as she ran back to her room.

Re entering her room she fell onto her bed and began to cry. Hearing the sobs Sango came out of her bottle to see what was the matter.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Sango said as she sat next to her on the bed.

"O Sango. A man I have fallin' in love with is about to be beheaded and there's nothing I can do about it." Kagome cried out.

"Kagome. Why not say your final good bye's to him. tell him how you feel. At least that way he can die knowing someone loves him."

"Your right Sango. I will go down right now." Kagome said wipping the teirs from her eye's.

"I have a better idea." Sango said as smoke surounded them both. The next thing she knew Kagome was at the dungen door.

"Good luck." Sango wispered as she disappeared once again.

Slowly opening the door Kagome walked in to see Inuyasha chained to the wall.

Sniffing the air he picks his head up to look at the angel before him. "Kagome." He wispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you one last time." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault you are in this mess. If I had never taken that apple then we never would have met." Kagome began to cry.

"Tell me. Do you regret meeting me?" Inuyasha asked still looking at her. She slowly shook her head no.

"Then don't be sorry. At least I got to meet someone that understands me." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome?"

He was silenced with a kiss. He kissed her back after a moment of shock. She had come up and given him a long passionate kiss. WHich he returned just as passionately.

As they broke apart she wispered in his ear, "I love you Inuyasha, Prince of the West."

"I love you too, Princess Kagome of the North." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Good bye." Kagome wispered as tears fell down her face. She turmed and went through the door but not without looking back at the man that she loves. Then slowly closes the door and walks away.

'Kagome. At least I will die in peace knowing the woman I love loves me in return.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Shippo wispered from the window high above him.

"Shippo. I wondered where you got to. What took you so long?" Inuyasha scolded.

"Sorry, didn't want to inturupt your little vow of love to the princess." Shippo said as he jumped down to free Inuyasha.

"You are to speek of that to no one you got that." Inuyasha scolded once again.

"Inuyasha who am I going to tell?!" Shippo said bluntly.

"Still don't speak about it." Inuyasha said.

"Why not? If you love her why don't you just marry her." Shippo said as he broke the lock with his fox fire.

"There are laws. You have to be a prince to marry a princess. A banished prince is considered an out cast in which no royal family will take in. Because I was striped of my title I can't marry her." Inuyasha said sadly. "No matter how much I love her."

"You only are an outcast if you completely give up." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up to attack him.

"I am merly an old man. I know of a place that has enough treasure to make even the gods themselves jelious." The old man said

"Then why do you you want to share it with me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I need a strong young man to carry it all for me." The man said to him. "Naraku hurry up. I'm dieing in here." Onigumo wispered into the old mans ear.

"So what do you say. Will you help me?" Naraku asked.

"Old man. You have yourself a deal." Inuyasha said as they headed out a secrete passage in the dungan.

'Kagome, I promise we will be together. Some day soon.' Inuyasha thought as he left the palace grounds and walked out of town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this took so long to put up. My uncle just passed away a few days ago and there hasn't been a lot of time to write all that much. But life goes on and so do I so enjoy life. Please review.**


	4. The Lamp

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. Wish I did but I don't. Pout, Pout.**

**Chapter 4: The lamp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So old man. What is it that you want with all that treasure?" Inuyasha asked the old man as they walked to the middle of the desert.

It was still very dark out as the approched their destination.

"There is only one thing I desire from the cave. A lamp. That is all I desire. You can have the rest of the treasure but the lamp is mine." Naraku said as he stops infront of a mound of sand.

"Why are we stopping?" Shippo askes.

"We are here." Naraku says as he pulls out two halfs of a scarub.

He slowly brings the pieces together. As they glow the wings begin to flutter as it buzzes to the mound the pieces come apart and land on the mound, right where eyes would be.

The mound slowly rises to show a tiger head. The mouth opens to show stairs that lead to a glowing light. Suddenly the head speaks. "Who disturbes my slumber?" 'rour'

The old man (Naraku) pushes Inuyasha tord the head. "It's only I. Inuyasha."

The tiger head stares at him for a moment then says, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember boy. THe treasure is yours but the lamp is mine." The old man yells over the roaring wind that arouse with the tiger head.

Inuyasha slowly began to go down the steps. After many stairs, a hundred or so, he reaches the bottom.

"Would you look at this." Inuyasha said in aw.

"Wow!" Shippo said running off of Inuyasha's sholder and tord some of the treasure.

"Shippo don't. We can't touch anything but the lamp." Inuyasha scolded.

"All right." Shippo said sadly.

As they walk throught the treasure room a rug watches them.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you get the felling we are being watched?" Shippo asks as he looks over his sholder for the fith time sence they began walking.

"No. It's all in your amagination." Inuyasha said still walking.

Suddenly a rug flew up to him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Guess I was wrong. There was something following us. Hi, names Inuyasha. This is Shippo. Maybe you can halp us. We are looking for a lamp. Would you happen to know where it is?" Inuyasha asked the magic carpet.

Carpet began to go off tord a door way that lead to some caves. They followed Carpet to a small room that a few stepping stones headed to a tall piller with stairs coming out of it. At the top a single light beam shown on to something.

"Shippo wait here and don't touch anything." Inuyasha said as he began his track tord the light.

Shippo began to look around only because he was board and Inuyasha was taking his sweet time. Suddenly he saw a red jewel out of the corner of his eye. He slowly walks up to it arms out wanting to take it. Just as Inuyasha gets to the top of the piller he reaches for the lamp. Taking it in his hands he thinks to himself, 'This is it. This is all that we camee down here to get?' When he looks up it is just intime to see Carpet trying to stop Shippo from grabing a red jewel from a statue. Shippo gets a way and grabs the jewel. At the same time Inuyasha yells, "Shippo, NO!" 'damn.'

"Infedels. You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see teh light of day!" The tiger heads voice roured through out the caves. (a/n: I think I watched Aladdin too much, those words are exact..lmao)

Flames come out of the piller where the lamp had been. Inuyasha tucked the lamp away and ran down to help Shippo. Inuyasha trips on a stone that sprang up out of the piller and nearly fell into the river of lava when Carpet swooped in and saved him. "Thanks Carpet. Now lets grab Shippo and get out of here."

Shippo had run out onto the stones to get to Inuyasha but got traped when the stoned began to explode. "Inuyasha. Help!" He screamed.

Carpet swooped down and Inuyasha grabed Shippo just before teh stone he was on exploded.

"Sigh Thank you Inuyasha." Shippo said as he climbed onto his sholder.

"No problem. Now, lets get out of here." Inuyasha said as they headed back the way they came.

Carpet flew as fast as he could dodging all of the lava that was following them. As they approched a wall Carpet flew straight down and went throught the doorway that led to the treasure room. Dodging the exploding money carpet was able to get them to the enterence of the cave.

A bolder came down on them. thinking quickly Inuyasha grabed onto one of the steps as cave began to crumbal all around them.

"Quick give me the lamp." Naraku said holding out his hand to take it.

"I can't get it at the moment, you have to help me up first." Inuyasha insisted.

"First give me the lamp." Naraku persisted.

Reaching into his red vest Inuyasha pulls out the lamp. Naraku reaches out and takes it from him.

As Naraku cheers about getting the lamp Shippo was trying to help Inuyasha get out of the cave. Naraku pushes Shippo out of the way and grabes Inuyasha's wrist. Jurking him up into the air.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha askes

"Giving you your reward. (normal voice) Your eturnal reward." Just as he is about to kill Inuyasha, Shippo jumps up onto him and bits him on the arm. Naraku yells out in pain and anger as he drops Inuyasha and then throws Shippo into the cave after him.

Carpet is able to free himself from the bolder. He caught Inuyasha and Shippo just before they hit the floor. Then all went dark.

---Up top---

"At last I have it. I have the-- Where is it? No. NO!!!" Naraku yelled into the wind.

---At the palace---

"Kagome dear. What's wrong." The queen askes as she enters her crying daughters room.

"O mom. Naraku has done something terrible." Kagome cryed out.

"What is it sweety?" Her mother asked as she sat down next to her daughter to try and confurt her

"Naraku has sentenced an innocent man to death. This man saved me and how do we repay him, by sentencing him to death. Naraku did this without anyones authorisation." Kagome cried into her mothers arms.

"My dear, I will speak to your grandfather about Naraku. I came in here to tell you I'm leaving. I have to go East to help your father. It seems that there is trouble and he needs help. I hope to return for your wedding." She said trying to cheer her daughter up some, but failing missreable as this only made her daughter cry harder.

"Here, I want you to have this." She held out a small round jewel that had layed around her neck.

"This is your neckless that father gave you. I couldn't take it." Kagome said

"This jewel is called the Shikon-no-Tama. It has been passed down from generation to generation, and now, I give it to you. Guard this with your life. Be safe my daughter. I will return as soon as possable." Her mother said as she handed Kagome the neckless and walked out of the room.

'Mother. I will see you soon. Be safe on your journey.' Kagome thought to herself as she fell asleep.

---The cave---

"Ow! My head. I must have hit it when I fell. Thanks Carpet. Hey where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"I'm right here. Your on my tail." Shippo said next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that Shippo. Damn. I can't beleive I fell for that trick. Give me the lamp he says. Damn. Now were stuck down here while that ass gets away." Inuyasha barked.

"Not necissarally." Shippo said pulling the lamp out of no where.

"You little theif. I trained you all too well." Inuyasha said with pride as he took the lamp from Shippo. "What is so special about this rust old lamp." Inuyasha says as he begins to rub it.

A puff of purple smoke came from the lamp as a genie appeares out of it.

"It feels so good to be out of there. Hello Master." The genie says as he shrinks to look at Inuyasha face to face.

"Wait, master? Are you talking about me?" Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"You did rub my lamp so you are my new master. Anyways names Miroku whats yours?" Miroku askes as he makes a chair appeare out of no where.

"Uh, Inuyasha. This is Shippo. So you are a genie. Do you grant wishes or something?" Inuyasha askes as he sits down as well.

"I grant three wishes, but there are a few rules. Like limitations. Rule #1: I can't kill anyone. Rule #2: Can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else, I'm not cupid. Rule #3: I can't bring anyone back from the dead, not a pretty picture let me tell you. Other then that, anything you want I can grant you." Miroku said proudly.

'I wonder if I can get Miroku to get us out of this cave without wishing for it. Just to test his skills. That's it!' Inuyasha thought as Miroku was talking to Carpet.

"You mean you have rules. Some all powerful genie. Can't make people fall in love. He propable doesn't even know the meaning ov the word. It looks like we will have to find our own way out of her Shippo." Inuyasha winked at him.

"That's too bad, and here I thought that I would see the light of day again." Shippo said as he looked up and down the walls for a way out.

"Now hold on one minute. I can get you out of here no problem. Not all powerful. I'll show you all powerful. You are getting your wishes so sit down!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha and Shippo sat down on Carpet as Miroku jumped on as well. "Please stay inside and setted while the carpet is in motion. Cause we're out of here!" Miroku shouted as they came back to the surface.

---morning at the palace---

"Naraku, I will not alowe you to kill innocent people again. Now I will not punish you only because you have been loyal for so many years, but do this again and I will see to it that you are banished from this land. Do I make myself clear?!" The saultin sturnly said to Naraku.

"Yes your magisty. It will never happen again. You have my word." Naraku said bowing down to him.

"Good. Now Kagome, Naraku. Lets put this all behind us. Kagome you must be married in two days. Now the next suiter you have to-- Kagome? Where did she go? Kagome!?" Her grandfather yelled through out the palace. He followed her out to the garden.

"I can't beleive I lost the lamp." Naraku scolded himself.

"There is that genie that the princess has." Onigumo interviened.

"Yes but, she freed that one. She is useless. I need one that I can still control. If only I had kept a better hold of it." Naraku scolded as he looked out at the garden. Watching the Saultin try to get Kagome to choose a suiter.

"This may be just a crazy idea but what if you become Kagome's husband." Onigumo asked.

"What?!" Naraku yelled at him.

"If you marry her then you will become saultin. Afterward you can just get rid of them. Like push them off a cliff. Sending them to their doom."

"You know what. I like that idea. Now how to go about it." Naraku skiemed as the saultin and Kagome argued over suiters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok that's it. I'm going to bed. Please review.**


	5. A New Prince Is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. Wish I did but I don't :-(**

**Chapter 5: A New Prince is Born.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome you have to choose a husband in two days. Not only by law, but because I want you to be happy and well protected." Kagome's grandfather said as he walked about the garden trying to get Kagome to discuss the matter.

"Grandfather if or when I marry I want it to be for love. Not just some strong prince that thinks I'm only good for barring him sons." Kagome said as she sat on the edge of the fountin.

"Kagome! You WILL marry the next suiter that comes to call. There is no more discusion." He said as he went back into the palace.

Kagome's eye's began to water as she ran deeper into the garden. 'This isn't fair. Inuyasha. If only you were here. Please give me your forgiviness when I marry the next suiter. Inuyasha you are my one and only love.' Kagome thought to herself as she finally collapsed near the pond in the back of the garden.

Sango soon arrived at the pond after a few hours of waiting for her to return.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked as comfurted her friend who was still crying a little.

"Sango, I have to marry the next suiter that comes to court me. I only wished it was Inuyasha that I married in the next few days." Kagome cried right into Sango's arms.

"It will be all right. It's ok. It's ok."

---In the desert---

"Here we are. Please remain seated until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you." Miroku says as they come to an owasis.

"Well looks like you are all powerful. I'm sorry I douted you. Now about my three wishes." Inuyasha began.

"Wait, Three? You only have two left." Miroku corrected.

"No I never wished to get out of the cave. You did that one yourself." Inuyasha asurred him.

"Well don't I fell stupid. Ok NO more free bees. Now, your wishes master?" Miroku asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok, before I make any wishes Stop calling me master. Call me Inuyasha or yash if you want; anything but master." Inuyasha said as he paised back and forth.

"All right yash what is your first wish?" Miroku asked as he unfolded his arms and reclined in the air.

"I don't really know. What I want I can't wish for. I want to earn it. What would you wish for Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at the genie above him.

"What would I want? No one has asked me that before. What I wish for is freedom, and a cute girl genie to love and be with." Miroku fantisized.

"I don't know about the girl genie part but I could set you free after I make my first two wishes. I don't even think I will need the second wish if all goes well." Inuyasha said

"Really? Wow, you are a true friend Yash! So Yash, what is it that you want most?" Miroku asked

"He wants to this girl.." Shippo said before Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth.

"I can't do love remember." Miroku said sadly.

"I know. Thing is we love each other but because of this stupid law we can't be together. Not to mention she propable thinks I'm dead by now." Inuyasha said as his ears went down to his scull. "If only I had my title. Then we could get married."

"Wait Yash you can wish for your title back. You have a genie." Shippo pointed out.

"Yes but I want to regain my title with honor not just wish for it." Inuyasha stated.

"Well do you know the rules and manners of the royal?" Miroku asked

"Yes why?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Just repeat after me. I wish that you would make me a prince until I regain my honor and title on my own." Miroku stated

"I wish that you would make me a prince until I regain my honor and title on my own." Inuyasha said dully.

Suddenly relising what he said Inuyasha began to back away. "W-w-wait." Inuyasha stammered as a puff of magic smoke surrounded him.

Inuyasha's cloths were transformed into rich prince cloths much like the sultins. Inuyasha had a turbin that had a red feather and has a red sash around his waist.

"You look spectacular. Now for transport. Shippo I need your help with this one." Miroku said

"Why me?" Shippo asked as he walked up to Miroku.

"This is why." Miroku said as a clowd of purple smoke surrounded him.

Once the smoke dissappeared there was a giant elephant right where Shippo had been.

"Shippo is that you?!" Inuyasha said shooked.

"Indeed it is." Miroku said as he got readdy to do more. "Now the real fun begins. Hold on to your turban Yash cause now the real magic begins."

The owasis because consumed with all kinds of sparks of magic as different items and people began to appeare out of no where.

---Back at the palace---

"Your majesty! I believe I have found a sullution to your granddaughter." he rolles out the scole of laws. "If a prince can not be found by the apointed time then the saultin may choose for her. If the saultin can not find a proper suiter then the princess shale then be wed to- humm. Well this is interesting." Naraku said.

"What. Who shale the princess wed?" He asked

"Why the royal advizer, why that would be me." Naraku said some what happily.

"I thought that only a prince could marry a princess. No one else." The saultin said as Naraku pulled the laws away from him.

"Dresprite times call for desprite measures, My Leshe." Naraku said.

"But you are so old." The saultin said.

"I am a demon. I live longer then any human. So I am not old." Naraku explained.

"All right yo- (music is herd from the middle of town.) What is that music?" The saultin asked as he ran to investigate.

He could see parade of gifts as a prince came through town tords the palace. From what could be herd, the saultin and Naraku learned that that this prince was not only from very far away but that he was very rich and his name was Inu-Tashi.(His father was Inutashio so theres a difference if anyone was wondering)

As Inu-Tashi appoched the palace the saultin sent a maid to ready the guest room in the garden for him. Seeing as that is the best room in the palace.

As Inu-Tashi came to the palace the doors opened and was welcomed with open arms.

"Welcome Prince Inu-Tashi. So good to see you here. We have a room set up for you out in the garden. I do hope you like it. All the other rooms im afraid are not ready some are being redone and others are in shambles but the one out back is very large and we hope you stay as long as you like." The saltin said welcoming him in to the thrown room where Naraku was still standing.

"Thank you your majesty I think i will like it very much. Where is the lovely princess that i have heard so much about. I have come from very far to see her, may I ask where she is?" Inuyasha/ Inu-Tashi asked.

" I'm afraid she is still in the garden at the moment. You see she was out in the market a few days ago and was brought back and a man she had met has passed on. I'm afraid he had become her friend and because of a misunderstanding (looks at Naraku) he was sentenced to death. But I am sure she will cheer up once she sees you. Come let us go to the garden and meet her." The Saultin pushed Inu-Tashi out to the garden where Kagome was now sitting at the fountine just looking at the water sadly.

As Inu-Tashi approched Kagome slowly as the Saultin slowly went back into the palace to look at the couple from a far.

"Princess, It is an honor to meet you my name is Inu-Tashi. I have come seeking your hand in marrage. May I sit with you so we may speak to one another." Inuyasha said discising his voice a little, just not enough.

Kagome spun around with a few tears in her eyes that would not fall. "Inuyasha?" She wispered more to her self then to the man infront of her.

Inuyasha smiled a little. 'So she remembers me. But I can't let her know it is me just yet.' He thought to himself as he sat down next to her. (a/n: Remember people she can't see his dog ears cause they are under his turban...lol)

"Is this Inuyasha person the man your grandfather informed me died a few days ago?" Inuyasha said with a small sad smile on his face.

"Sadly yes." Kagome said a little choked up from crying so much. 'What am I thinking. This couldn't be Inuyasha. Inuyasha is... he's...' She started to cry some more just at the thought of her loss.

As tears ran down her eyes Inuyasha/ Inu-Tashi held her close to him allowing her to cry into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair to try and Calm her down.

" I't is all right princess. I am here now. There is no need for tears. It will be all right." Inu-Tashi said

Kagome pulled away from him. "All right? All right?! An inoccent man is dead because of me. If I haden't met him he would still be alive right now. So don't tell me everything will be all right. How can I be queen when all I do is cause people pain and death." With that Kagome ran back into the palace crying once again for her lost love.

'If only I could tell her that it is me. But now isn't the time for that. I need to get her to trust me first. Then marry her. I only hope she will forgive me for lieing to her when I do tell her.' Inuyasha/ Inu-Tashi sighed out loud.

The Saultin came back out and said, "Don't worry prince Inu-Tashi she will come around. She just needs some time."

As the Saultin shows Inu-Tashi to his room they talk of where he is from.

---With Naraku---

"This Inu-Tacki is going to mean trouble. I need to get rid of him but how." Naraku thought out loud.

"You could push him off a cliff and say he left." Onigumo said trying to give him ideas.

"No I have a better idea." Naraku laughed out, loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok people. I know that this one took for ever but I couldn't really make a good entrince for Prince Inu-Tashi. So please dont be mad and Review. Thank you.**


	6. Truth Be Told

**Ok people.. I know it took a while but I had a few parent problems I had to deal with. Anyway... thanks for the reviews and now i must say i don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me : D **

**Chapter 6: Truth Be Told**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Tashi was in the garden's guest room. Miroku was floting around the seiling looking at swimsuit magazines. While Inuyasha/Inu-Tashi was paissing around the room trying to think of ways to get Kagome to talk to him.

"Miroku how can I get Kagome to even look at me. I think I really pissed her off at the fountain. Now she won't talk to me. She didn't even look at me during dinner. What should I do?" Inuyasha pleaded looking up at the genie.

"Huh?! Sorry what were you saying?" Miroku said with a teasing voice.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Easy Yash! I'm only kidding. What you have to do is go up there and tell her the truth. If she loves you then she won't care that you lied to get into the palace. She would be to happy that you are alive." Miroku pointed out

"But I'm not completely lieing. I am a prince just a banished prince that is using a title that he doesn't have to be with the one he loves. Do you really think that will work on her. Imean she isn't stupid. She almost figured it out this afternoon when i spoke to her." Inuyasha said sitting down on some pillows that were around the room.

"You never know till you try." Miroku said getting back to his magazine of swimsuit girls. 'Hello ladies if only you were real. Then I could all kinds of things to you.'(a/n: I could continue but that is just wrong as it is) A pervertive grin craled onto his face.

"All right, but you are coming with me." Inuyasha said grabing the lamp that was on the pillow next to him.

"What! Why do I have to come?" Miroku wined.

"For morral support. That's why. Now come on." Inuyasha said putting the lamp down while putting his turban on.

Miroku when into the lamp and Inuyasha stuffed it into his turban. 'Right lets go.'

As Inuyasha slowly made his way up to princess Kagomes room on Carpet. As he neared the top he could hear voices. 'Miroku you had better have masked my sent really good cause if I get to close to her and she finds out before I can explain.

---Kagome and Sango---

"You should give him a chance I mean this is the last suiter to come and according to your grandfather your husband to be." Sango said sitting on her make-up table.

"I know but him saying that everything is goiing to be ok just because he is there is so imature of him. Thinking that _he_ can change everything in my life. What a jerk." Kagome spat as she layed on her bed looking at Sango.

---Inuyasha---

'Well looks like I did leave a bad impression on her about me. Well I think I can change that.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he signaled for carpet to go up more so he could get onto the ballcany.

---Normal---

As Inuyasha jumped onto the ballcany Sango and Kagome heard teh rucas and Sango went back into her bottle. While Kagome and Kirara went to see what was outside her room.

"Kagome? Can I talk to you for a minute. Please." Inu-Tashi asked

"Why should I hear anything that you have to say?" Kagome said starting to walk back in while Kirara started to growal at him.

"Please Kagome I need... Woah, easy kittey come on I won't hurt anyone." Inu-Tashi said as he pulled off his turban to defend against the giant cat. (He didn't want to hurt her :D)

Kagome turned around just in-time to see Inu-Tashi's/Inuyasha's ears.

"No wait. Haven't I met you some where before?" Kagome said playing dumb

"No. I think I would have known if we had met before. Especially with a beautiful girl like you." Inu-Tashi said putting his turban back on.

"Yeah, I guess it was just wishful thinking." Kagome said sadly. 'What does he think I'm stupid that stuburn Inuyasha. I only wish that I'm right. If not then I will cry myself out until I die.'

"You know I came up here to appoligize. I shouldn't have said that I would always be here. For all I know you could just say you never wanted to see me again." Inu-Tashi said to her sadly. 'Thou I really wish you won't.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Now why would I say that when I haven't even gotten to know you yet." Kagome said walking tord him swaying her hips and making Inuyasha step back and into the railing.

"I don't know. Maybe because I am a demon and you are a human." Inu-Tashi stated trying to gain back his composure.

"Well do you really feel that way?" Kagome said still toying with him.

Inu-Tashi nodded his head dumbly.

"Well then you are just like the rest of those other snoby ill tempered jerk princes, that only want the title and riches of this palace and town." Kagome yelled as she pulled his turban down and pulled his cape over his head.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute. I never said I was only in it for the title and riches. Did you ever think that I came here just to see you. Princess." Inuyasha didn't mean to say Princess the way he did back when they first met but he did. That got Kagome's attention real fast.

'Could he really be Inuyasha. I guess I should give him a chance. He is more persistent then the other princes I have met.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Then Why only to see me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I heard that you are one of the nicest people around and would never want to in danger her people. That was the princess I came to see." Inu-Tashi said in a kind and caring voice.

"All right you get one chance. If I decide I never want to see you again then you have to promise that you will leave this land and never return. Deal?" Kagome asked holding out her hand.

Carpet had come up behind Inuyasha and had layed on the floor under him while Kagome had her back turned.

"Deal." Inu-Tashi said grabing her hand and pulling her up on to carpet as they took off into the night.

(I wonder if i should stop here???? No I won't do that it is getting to good all right on with the story..lol)

As they went higher into the sky Kagome hung on to Inuyasha even more. She was not expecting to go up into the sky on a carpet.

"You all right?" Inu-Tashi asked looking down at her with a smirk (the one he is famous for..lol)

"I think so. How are you able to do this?" Kagome asked as she loosend her hold on Inuyasha's arm.

"It's a magic carpet. You arn't afraid are you?" Inu-Tashi said in a teasing voice.

"No why would I be scared." Kagome said giving a small pout.

Inuyasha just gave her another smirk and Kagome smiled back.

Inu-Tashi/Inuyasha took Kagome for a wonderful ride to all the different places in the world like rome and grease in the end they ended up in china looking at all the fireworks that where going off

"You know it's a shame that Shippo couldn't come with us.. I'm sure he would have loved it." Kagome said siting next to Inu-Tashi with carpet just on the other side of him.

"Feh, Shippo hates to fly unless he is the one doing the flying that is." Inuyasha said but relizing to late what he said groand as she looked at him with a knowing smile.

"I knew it. Inuyasha that is you. How did you escape? The last time i say you, you were about to be killed. gasp Then you just came up to me and said all those things to me and never once did you tell me who you were. Why? Down in the dungan didn't you say you loved me?" Kagome said as she first raped her arms around him and as she gasped pulled away and gave him an angry stare.

"I do love you! Thats why I got out of that discise and came back." Inuyasha thought quickly 'damn that was close nice cover though. i think.'

"All right. So why did you dress as a commoner? I mean why did you do it? You must of had a reason as to why you did such a thing." kagoem asked settling down and getting a good look at Inuyasha.

"I wanted to find out if the rumers where true.. that you really were a beautiful and caring princess. So by dressing as a commoner i was able to see what life was like in the city. I really am a prince.. I only used the name Inuyasha to hide my real identity. You see what i mean?" Inu-Tashi asked.

"Yeah. You know you are really nothing like the other princes. You are much better." Kagome stated as she placed her head on his sholder and relaxed as he placed his head on her's.

They stayed that way till the fireworks were over and it was time to get back.

As Kagome stood on her balcony looking down at Inu-Tashi. "Good night my handsome prince."

"Sweet dreams princess." As they became lost in each others eyes they slowly grew closer to each other. Wanting to hury things up and not be rude carpet lifted Inuyasha up to her adn their lips locked in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

As they parted Inuyasha watched Kagome go into her room and then he fell back loving and savering the taste of her on his mouth.

"Things are deffenitly starting to look up for me." Inu-Tashi said out loud to himself.

Suddenly a few of the guards grabed him from behind and tied and gaged him. Naraku soon came out of the shadows.

"So good to see you Prince Inu-Tashi." Naraku said evily. " I'm just sorry to say that you won't be joining us when i take the castle and Princess Kagome as mine." This got Inuyasha furrious but he was hit on the head and nocked unconcious. The last thing he hurd was Naraku's evil laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok thats it for now... sorry that took so long things have been happening what with grams alzheimers and more... you don't want to know so please review and i will try to update soon.**


	7. Traitor Among Us

**Ok people I know this took for ever but im back and on a roll.. so enjoy and see how he.. well you will just have to read wont you :-D I also just want to say if you find any words that are spelt wrong or confuse you i appoligise.. i only have Word Pad and nothing else... so i have no spell check... and frankly my spelling sucks.. theirs no denying that little fact.. im hoping to fix that problem soon.. enjoy and leave me a review when your done :)**

**Chapter 7: Traitor among us.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku had the guards take Inu-Tashi to the closest river and through him in hog tied and gaged with a Ball and chain around his feet. Sending him to his death.

The guards did as they were told and brought the unconcouse Inu-Tashi to the closest deep river that is almost 20 miles away from the palace.

"I hope you enjoy the fishes. Cause they sure are going to enjoy you." Koga said as a laugh left his mouth and he pushed Inu-Tashi into the deep river.

As Inuyasha fell and hit the water he woke up and tried to cut the chaines with his claws but nothing worked.

Thats when he spoted his turben and Miroku's lamp.

Using the last of his strangth he pulled the iron ball that pulled him to the sea floor over to the lamp. But he fainted before he could reach it.

Apon fainting from lack of oxygen he managed to hit the sea floor and move the lamp into his hands were it rubed.

"Ok now this is enough I... " Miroku looked at the limp Inuyasha as he floted on the sea floor not breathing and not moving. "Inuyasha you have to make a wish i cant help you this time.. please wake enough to make a wish. Just say Miroku i wish to be free and on dry land." Miroku had pulled Inuaysha's head up and as he let go Inuyasha's head fell to his chest once again.

"I will have to take that as a yes. Come on." Miroku grabed Inuyasha rushed to the service.

After about five minutes of rubbing his back Miroku managed to get Inuyasha concouse again. "Damn it Yash you nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you alright?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha got his breath back.

"I'm fine but we have to get back to the palace before Naraku convinces the Saltine that I have left and takes Kagome as his wife. It will be days in hell on earth before Kagome becomes his bride! Come on we have to get back. NOW!" Inuyasha said as he walked back to the palace. "O and Miroku. Thanks for saving me."

Miroku just smiled and picked him up placing him on his sholders and said, "Well I wouldn't let a good friend die like that. Unfortunatly you had to make a wish so you only have one left." They were moving quickly back to the palace.

"Thats all right. We just have to get to the palace." Inuyasha stated as they entered the city of Agraba.

As they reached the palace they headed quickly up to Kagome's room where they saw her combing her hair.

'Thank the gods shes save right now. I have to warn her.' Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Miroku held Inuyasha in one place as the she went to the door.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper

"If that is Naraku he will denie everything and make you look like the lier." Miroku whispered back.

Inuyasha nodded his head and listened in on the conversation.

--- Inside---

Kagome got up off her chair as she heard another knock on the door. Opening it to see her grandfather.

"O Grandfather, I just had the most wonderful time in my entire life. I couldn't be happier."

"Well I hope your happy with yourself cause it has come to my knowledge that Inu-Tashi has left. You have left me with no other choice. In 2 days time you will wed Naraku." Her grandfather stated as the other door to that enterence opened to reveil Naraku.

"But Grandfather, I choose Prince Inu-Tashi. He couldn't have left. I was just with him Twenty minutes ago." Kagome pleaded with him.

"Please you majesty. Kagome would say just about anything to not go threw an arranged marrage." Naraku stated

"Quite right." Her grandfather agreed.

"Well this time she is telling the truth." a voice from behind them said.

Inuyasha was standing up against the enterence to the balcany as everyone turned to look at him. He had his turbin on his hip and you could barrly see the lamp.

"Prince Inu-Tashi. I thought you left. Thats what Naraku told me." the Saltine said

"Well Naraku there tried to kill me. Had the guards push me into one of the deepest rivers all to have your kingdom. It was lucky i had my knife with me or i wouldn't have made it out alive." Inuyasha stated.

They all turned to face Naraku. Naraku from this day forward you are banished from this land. You are now a traiter to the people of Agraba and shale never return. Furthermore for attempted murder of a royal you are under arrest and will be punshed severly. GUARDS!" the Saltine shouted.

Many guards appeared. Naraku took one last look at the three royals in front of him. That was when he saw the lamp in Inuyasha's turban.

"I don't thinks so your Highness. I will come back to finish what I have started. And this time Inu-Tashi, you will not servive." Naraku said as he dissappeared in a black smoke of Miasma.

As the smoke dissapeared Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked very concerned.

"Yes, I'm all right." Kagome said looking into his eyes.

"I can't believe that Naraku would betray us. I mean it's... Wait, before. Kagome did you say have finally choosen a suiter?" the Saltine asked as he stared at his granddaughter in Inu-Tashi's arms.

Kagome nodded her head smiling.

"O happy day. Inu-Tashi, you and my granddaughter will wed as soon as possable!" He said happily.

The saltine went around making preporastions for the wedding. Inuyasha was shocked beyond all belief.

'_Married?! It's not like i don't want to but I'm not a true prince because I still don't have my title. What am I going to do?' _Inuyasha thought as he held Kagome in his arms and was cuddling with her.

---Next Afternoon---

"Miroku I don't know what I should do. If I leave I will have to tell them why and with Naraku still on the loose I will be leaving the palace ungaurded. I can't let that happen. Not to mention that the saltine wants to invite my family and if that happens Sesshomaru will tell everyone that I'm not a real prince. I don't know what I should do."

"Just tell her the truth. You found out she loves you now all you have to do is get your title. Also theres a little matter of your promise. You promised to set me free. Remember." Miroku said as he floted around above everyone in the room.

"Miroku you know why I can't free you right now. Naraku is still at large. What am I to do if he shows up and attacks. With out my sword I'm not strong enough to defeat him. I'm really sorry, but I can't wish you free." Inuyasha said sadly

"I see. Well if you need me I will be taking a nap _master_." Miroku said as he went back into his lamp.

"Come on Miroku you know thats not what I ment." Inuyasha pleaded.

Miroku just stuck his tongue out of his lamp at Inuyasha.

"Fine, be that way." Inuyasha yelled as he put a pillow over it.

Shippo and carpet were watching the whole thing and were surprised by Inuyasha's outburst. They desided to go somewhere else till he cooled down.

"Inu, Prince Inu-Tashi?" Kagomes voice sings out.

"Yes Princess Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha askes back

"Out in the garden hurry." Kagome's voice calls again.

Inuyasha gets up and walks out the door to the garden. Little did he know that a 'theif' was about to take the lamp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know you all hate me for this but I have to leave a good ending... trust me when I say that theirs going to be a lot of action in the next chapter.. but for now please Review.**


	8. Secrets Out

**No intro today... I dont own Inuaysha or any other charecters!!!**

**Chapter 8: Secretes Out**

Inuyasha made his way to the garden. What he didn't know was that Onigumo was waiting right outside of the guest house.

"Good I thought he would never leave. Naraku will be so happy when I show him this." Onigumo picks up Miroku's lamp.

"Maybe he will respect me more... Nah.. he wouldn't do that but he may give me a promotion" He says as he flys back up to the palace tower.

---In the Garden---

"Inu-Tashi there you are come on Grandfather is about to make his big announcement. The whole town is out there. Good luck." Kagome kisses him before pushing him out so the whole town could see Inu-Tashi, the future ruler of Agraba.

'_O boy.'_ Inu-Tashi thinks as he waves to the crowd of people cheering for him.

Meanwhile...

Back at the palace Naraku and Onigumo are cheering as well but for a whole different reason.

"I have it! Finally, after all this time the lamp is now mine!" Naraku cheers as he begines to rub the lamp.

"You know Yash I'm getting really... Your not Yash." Miroku said as he turned around to see Naraku staring happily at him (A/N: thats not good when hes happy people)

"You work for me now. So for my first wish. I wish to be teh most powerful sowrsarer in the world!"

---with Inu and Kag---

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing infront of the town when a ferce storm came. At first people didn't know what was happening but that soon changed.

The Saltines cloths became inchanted and flew off (A/N: he was left with underware people... no pervertedness) and went right for Naraku who was now standing before them.

"Naraku. What brings you back here." Inuyasha screamed more then asked.

"I have come to take what rightfully belongs to me. I am now Saltine and you will grovile at my feet." Naraku said evily

"We will never surender to you!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Ah, Princess. You will make a fine bride for me. Once I get rid of this street-rat you will be mine." Naraku said with a smile.

"The hell she will." Inuyasha said as he charged at Naraku with his claws out.

"Ah, yes. Inu-Tashi. Or should I say Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled as he cast a spell and made Inuyasha freeze.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked

"I mean Princess that you have fallen for a street-rat, and a banished prince." Naraku sneared at her. "Alowe me to show you what I mean."

In a matter of moments Inuyasha was in his normal cloths as was Shippo who had started to run tord Inuyasha. Shippo is normal again as well.

"You see Princess. He is nothiong and you shouldn't associate with filth such as him." Naraku said to her as he started to advance on her.

"I know that to be untrue Naraku. I don't love Inuyasha for his money or name. I love him for who he is and i will not love another." Kagome started to run tord Inuyasha but she was stopped by Naraku who had put the same spell on her as Inuyasha.

"Well it is a shame that he wont be staying with us for much longer." Naraku said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked horror filled in her eyes.

"I mean dear princess. You are going to watch me send him to the ends of the earth. And theres nothing either of you can do to stop me" Naraku laughs evily.

Miroku picked the Palace up and put it up on top of a rock cliff. Naraku through Inuyasha and Shippo into a tower. Miroku thinking fast put Sango's lamp in the same tower without Naraku noticing.

Carpet flew into the tower after Inuyasha and Shippo. Naraku cast another spell and the tower flew off like a rocket. Headed for the ends of the earth.

Kagome watched in horror as her love and his friends flew away in the tower. Naraku looked down on her with an evil smile.

"Now Princess, there is nothing to stop me." Naraku laughed evily and Kagome and her grandfather were at his mersy.

(A/N: im thinking about leaving it here but im not sure... it would be short but it would leave a lot of questions... i think i will continue so enjoy.)

---With Inuyasha---

"Shippo? Shippo?! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled over teh loud roar of the wind and snow. "Shippo?!" Inuyasha then spots a furry tail. Running to it Inuyasha yells his name. Inuyasha quickly picks Shippo up and holds him close to himself to get him warmer.

"Shippo I'm sorry this is all my fault. We have to get back and make things right." Inuyasha said fermly.

"But how are we going to get back Inuyasha?" Shippo asked through chatering teeth.

"I dont know but I think I saw Miroku through something in the tower. If we can find that then we may have a chance. Miroku may have to follow Narakus orders but he still can do things on his own." Inuyasha said as he headed for teh tower that was only a few feet infront of him.

As they reached the tower Inuyasha found a pink bottle. "I wonder if this is what Miroku put in here?" Inuyasha asked to no one imperticulare(sp?).

As Inuasha rubbed it a pink smoke apeared and out of it came another genie.

"Ok, Whats the deal in disterbing my beauty rest?" Sango asked as she came out of her bottle. (a/n: i bet you thought i forgot about her.. not!!! on with the story)

"Sorry to disturbe you but we have a big problem on our hands. Kagome and every one in Agraba is in great danger. We have to get back. Do you think you could help us?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome and the town are in trouble?! Of course! I will do what ever it takes to help." Sango said

"Great now all we have to do is find Carpet." Inuyasha said as he turned around and started looking again.

After a few moments of looking Shippo finds Carpet under some rocks.

"Great job Shippo. Come on Carpet lets go. What is your name by the way?" Inuyasha asked Sango

"My name is Sango and I'm guessing you are Inuyasha, or is it Inu-Tashi?" Sango asked him

"It's Inuyasha. Long story Comeon we have to go back. But first we ahve to pay a visit to my brother first." Inuyasha said making a sour face.

"Why do we need to go visit your brother?" Sango and Shippo asked at the same time.

"Two reasons. One to settle an old score, and two, I am getting my rightful name back!" Inuyasha said fermly as he and everyone else headed for his home land.

_"This is not going to be good."_ Shippo thought to himself

a/n: Ok people thats it for now.. next is Sesshomaru... you would think it would only get better : D


	9. A Name To Remember

**K people... I hope you like this one... it has an older Rin but its really good so enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: A Name To Remember**

Inuyasha and friends are all headed for Inuyasha's home town.

"Inuyasha? How much farther is it?" Shippo asked

"Not much farther. It should be right.. THERE!" Inuyasha yelled out as he pointed to a large palace next to a river. The palace and town were nearly as big as Agraba.

"Wow! Thats where you used to live?" Shippo asked Inuyasha as they approched the land.

"Yes Shippo and I know that I am putting you in danger by coming here first but I have to face him now or all is lost... and something tells me he isn't going to be happy to see me." Inuyasha said

"What gives you that idea?" Sango asked

"That." Inuyasha said calmly as he pointed to a flaming arrow that was headed right for them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shippo screams as Carpet quickly dodges the arrow.

"Thanks Carpet. Now can you get us to the Palace?" Inuyasha askes.

Carpet goes as quickly as he can while dodging arrows, canon balls, and spears. Sango was right behind them asa giant canon ball came tord them. They just miss the canon ball as they approch the palace.

Inside the palace Sesshomaru is waiting to fight his half brother that dared to return. As the doors burst open Sesshomaru sent an attack at the front gate. When the dust cleared there was nothing there. He knew better then to let his guard down so he scaned the room for any movement. Above him was Inuyasha on carpet keeping Shippo quite. He directed Carpet to the treasure room and got down. He opened the gates and slowly made his way inside.

He slowly and carfully approched the middle of the room where a rusty looking sword stood. As he grabed the sword and pulled all he could think was _'Kagome please be safe I will return. Just wait for me till I get there!'_ One good tug and the sword was free it imediatly transformed into a great fang. Inuyasha at a young age was told what power the sword held and instructed how to use that power.

"Wow Inuyasha. That has to be the greatest sword I have ever seen." Shippo commented.

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment a lightning balt attack tipe thing came at them. They turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway with a sword in his hand and another sword on his hip.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said with much distast in his voice.

"Inuyasha. Come for your death I see. I warned you the day I threw you out that you were never to return. And yet here you are." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"I came back just as i promised all those years ago. I have come to face you and regain my honor and name in the family of the Great Dog King, Inutaisho. My Father!" Inuyasha yelled at his stubburn brother.

"You do no good in trying to clam you are of the royal blood. You, a mear half-breed." Sesshomaru said with much discust in his tone.

"I may be a hanyou Sesshomaru. But it will be this hanyou that will take you down after I defeat Naraku." Inuyasha spat at him.

"Naraku, you say." A small smile came to Sesshomarus face.(a/n: RUN!!!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER, THE FAT LADY SANG, ITS ALL SIGNS OF THE APACOLIPS(cant spell sorry) EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!) "Inuyasha I will make a deal with you. If you can defeat Naraku. Then I will give you your title back and name you prince once again. Do we have a deal?!" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand out to his so called half-brother.

Inuyasha looked at him for a minute then his hand then back again. "Deal!" Inuyasha agreed shaking his half-brothers hand.

With that the group left with little struggle. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked to Shippo that was now calming down from the scare Sesshomaru had given him.

"Well that was easy enough." Sango said.

"The only reason that was easy was because Sesshomaru thinks I will die in battle against Naraku. No other reason.

"I see. So now what?" Sango asked.

"Back to Agraba." Inuyasha ordered.

Carpet took off to Agraba. With Sango right behind him.

_---In Agraba---_

Naraku was sitting in the saultins chair as Kirara was in a cage and Kagome was in chains. Her grandfather was atached to strings that made him move like a puppet. Onigumo was teasing him with the crackers that he use to put in the pairets mouth.

"Here you go saultin a nice cracker for you." He shoved it in his mouth. "Whats that? You want more?!" the saultin shook his head but the strings made him still and Onigumo stuffed a few more crackers into him mouth.

Kagome was forced to watch and now she couldn't take it any more. She did the last thing she thought she would do. She pleaded to Naraku. "Stop! Naraku please stop this. He did nothing to you."

"This may be true princess but I love to watch people being tortured." He said with a evil grin on his face. "But I will let him go on one condition." Naraku said evilly.

"What would that be?" Kagome asked. fear evident in her voice.

"You will be my mate, and rule by my side as my queen." Naraku said pulling a golden crown out of no where.

_---With Yash and gang---_

Carpet had just entered the city limits and was head streaght for the palace when Sango stopped them.

"Wait, we can't just go barging in there with out a plan. For all we know there could be an army or a battle already going on inside. I have a plan and here it is."

Sango whispered her plan and everyone agreed. "But the first ones we save are Kagome and the saultin." Inuyasha sadi before they came up to the palace.

_---Inside---_

Kagome was shocked from what she just heard. She couldn't find her voice and Naraku smiled at this.

"Your speechless I see. I like that in a mate." Naraku was leaning in to kiss her when Kagome came to her sences and grabed the cup of wine she was holding and splashed it into Naraku's face.

"You little BITCH! How dare you. I... hmm... no.." Naraku smiled wikedly at her.

"Kagome. If you become my queen then teh entire town is under your control again. If you refuse me. Your town and everyone in it will suffer terrible lives for as long as I rule. It is your choice. You or your people." Naraku threatened.

Kagome was scared out of her mind she new deep down that her duity was to her people. She was raised that way. But she couldn't willingly marry a man she didn't love. She couldn't make a dissition. Thats when she saw Inuyasha hidding in a high window of the room. She knew that if she showed any amotion that Naraku would see it so she lowered her head to hide her eyes.

Inuyasha was hidding in the shadows of the window so Naraku didn't see him. When he made eye contact with Kagome and she put her head down he knew that she knew he was there, and that he would defeat Naraku.

Naraku was still looking at the Hanyou princess in front of him with a smile on his face. "So do you submit to me?" Naraku asked darkly.

Kagome mearly and slowly nodded her head to him. Naraku lifted her chin up to look at her face. She had tears in her eyes and ne smerked even more.

Inuyasha was now making his way over to the lamp that he spotted not to far away from a couch that Onigumo was next to. Obviously keeping guard of the lamp. Miroku was no where to be found though. Thats when Inuyasha heard a noise like wistling or wolf howles coming from the lamp. _'Damnit Miroku. Can't keep his eyes off of a womans body for more then a millasecond. Now how am I going to get the lamp?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Shippo couldn't watch Kagome suffer in the hands of that monster anymore. He had to help Inuyasha. Then he got an idea. He went down next to Inuyasha and then headed for Onigumo. Shippo toppled him and they landed on the floor. but didn't make a loud enough sound to get Naraku's attention. Shippo covered Onigumos mouth with his hand as they rolled around on the floor.

Inuyasha took the chance and came out of hidding. He moved quietly over to the lamp, but before he could reach it Shippo and Onigumo knock into a vase and smashed it. Naraku turned around but before he could see anything Kagome and pulled him into a kiss. As Inuyasha looked at this development he could feel his heart start to sink and his body freeze.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know people I know... it cant end yet... sadly yes and my next chapter is my last... I want to know if I should have a sequal to this or not... so at the end of my next chapter that will be up soon I want to know if I should make a sequal or not.. your choice.. k people its 4:46 in the morning and im going to bed... JA NE : )**


	10. The Great Battle

**Ok people I'm sorry to have to say this but this is the last chapter for Outcast Transformed.. and its the great battle scene you have all been waiting for. at the end I want to know if I should do a sequal or not. So if you could tell me that would be great.. well for the last time I dont own Aladdin or Inuyasha.. but I really wish I did (cries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Well heres the last chapter**

**Chapter 10: The great Battle**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha couldn't move. He could only stare at what was before him. Kagome was kissing Naraku. Before he could come to his sences they pulled apart and Naraku had a nasty grin on his face. Thats when he looked into her golden crown. He saw Inuyasha almost at the lamp and he was staring at him.

"You!" Naraku turned around and fired a blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it and Kagome tried to stop Naraku from firing another plast at Inuyasha. Naraku pushed Kagome to the floor and glared at her.

"You little bitch! You tricked me into thinking that you would be loyal to me. Well, I will see to it that you never have pups or the love of your life." Naraku turned back to Inuyasha who had heard the entire thing. As Naraku walked tord Inuyasha he grabed his staff and began chanting a spell.

Before the spell could be finished Sango and carpet came in and went for the lamp. Naraku quickly turned his attack at her and she froze while Carpet was redused to yarn and tasales just out of range of the lamp. Inuyasha took this chance to come up behind Naraku with his sword in hand. Naraku heard Inuyasha coming up behind him and turned around to face him.

Inuyasha jumped back from Naraku do avoid getting hit by his staff that had fired another attack at him. The attack didn't dissolve like the other one. Instead it caused a fire to grow around Inuyasha. He was traped. Kagome took this chance to go after the lamp.

"I don't think so princess. You need a time out for being so disobediant." Naraku cast another spell and locked Kagome in a giant hour glass as the sand came down on her. Naraku turned his attention back to Inuyasha who looked very pissed off now.

"You are nothing but a coward Naraku. A cowardly spider that hides in its web till the danger is gone." Inuyasha spat as Naraku came through the fire in harmed.

"A cowardly spider?!" Naraku yelled at him. "I'll show you who's the coward around here. You discusting dog." Naraku cast another spell but this time his staff and fire were brought into Narakus' body and he transformed into a giant spider. (a/n: like the one in the second movie but this one can talk)

Inuyasha backed away from the giant spider Naraku. _'Okay. I wasn't expecting that. But that won't stop me from killing him. I have to save Kagome as well before she's barried in all that sand.'_ Miroku had now come out of his lamp to see what was going on. What Miroku saw surprised him. Inuyasha was facing a giant spider Naraku, a girl genie was frozen, carpet was yarn, Kagome was in a hour glass that was coming down on her, and Shippo was fighting with the pairet Onigumo. Miroku didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha looked around him for a moment to find a place to run to as he did so Naraku attacked him. He quickly dodged and ran for cover. Sword in hand. Miroku went over to Inuyasha to see what was going on.

"Hey Yash. Whats going on?" Miroku whispered

"I have to save Kagome and the others. But first we have to get rid of web head over there." He whispered back.

"Well I don't know what I can do. As long as he has my lamp I have to do what he says." Miroku explained.

"Damn!" Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku fired his web at the piller that Inuyasha was hiding behind. Inuyasha dodged and ran for the lamp again. Naraku stopped him by hitting him with one of his legs. Naraku spit his web on Inuyasha trapping him.

"Now you mutt. You will see what real power is. You will die a slow and painful death as you see me torcher your friends and then cause you pain as you die even slower. When I'm done with you, you will be begging for me to kill you." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face and in his voice.

"You will never win Naraku you don't have all the power. Miroku has more power then you will ever have." Inuyasha said thinking quickly (like he always does lol)

"It is true that his power does exceed my own. But I think that can be changed quite easily." Naraku laughed. He walked over to Miroku. (hes still in his spider form)

Inuyasha took a qhick look at Kagome. All that you could see of her was her face. Inuyasha tried to cut the webs with Tetsusaiga. It was taking a long time but he was getting there.

Naraku looked down at Miroku. Eyeing him dangerously. Miroku was getting very nervous now.

"Miroku. For my final wish. I wish to have all the powers of an all mighty genie!" Naraku yelled.

Miroku had no choice but to obay. He changed Naraku into a genie. As Naraku was filled with power beyond his wildest dreams he failed to see a small black lamp forming beneith him. Or the fact that Inuyasha had escaped the web he put him in.

Inuyasha ran over to the hour glass and hit it with his Tetsusaiga. The glass broke and all the sand as well as Kagome came out of it. Kagome slowly came to and looked up into the eyes of her love, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then smiled at her but quickly turned to Naraku. He saw the lamp on the floor underneath him. He ran to the lamp and quickly picked it up.

"Thats right Naraku. You wanted to be a genie and you got. As well as all the power and rules that goes with it." Inuyasha laughed as he held up the lamp and it pulled Naraku into it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as the lamp pulled him in. Onigumo was now flaping around tring to save Naraku. Naraku grabed Onigumo and pulled him in as well. As Onigumo was pulled in they could hear the two of them arguing about it being there fault.

"Well I hope they can live nicely in there. I can tell its going to be a long time before they get out." Inuyasha laughed.

The sky soon became blue again and all of the spells thatNaraku cast were undone. Everyone was turned back and Sango was unfrozen. Carpet reformed and Shippo was hopping over to Saultin to make sure he was all right.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Well it looks like you are stuck with me again." Inuyasha laughed.

"You know you do have one wish left. I could turn you back into a prince." Miroku offered.

"No Miroku. That won't be necsisary(sp?). I don't need to pretend any more." Inuyasha said as he took Mirokus lamp and walked out to the balcony.

"What do you mean Yash?" Miroku asked.

"I mean, Miroku that your free." Inuyasha said holding up the lamp as it bagan to glow.

The lamp let out a powerful light that surrounded Miroku. As the power disappeared the lamp fell to the ground and Miroku picked it up laughing slightly.

"I can't beleive it. I'm free." Miroku said with a smile on his lips. He handed Inuyasha the lamp quickly and said, "Quick, quick, ask for anything. Ask for the Nile, wish for the Nile."

Inuyasha said apprehensively "I wish for the Nile." Miroku yelled in his face. "NO WAY!" Cheering he did flips in the air. "HAHA, THAT FEELS GOOD!!!" he made a bag appeare out of thin air and began to pack all his stuff up. Chanting all the while. "I'm free!!! I'm off, I'm seeing the world, I'm so out of here." He took a quick look at Inuyasha and just had to stop.

He turned and looked Inuyasha in t he eye. "I'm really going to miss you Yash." Miroku said as he hugged his friend.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you too buddy." Inuyasha said as he hugged him back.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely any more though Yash. You do have Kagome." Miroku pointed to Kagome that was hidding behind one of the pillers watching them.

"Yeah. Ya know. I bet Sango would go with you. A trip is more fun with someone by your side, ya know." Inuyasha said with a little smerk on his face.

"I will ask her. While you do some explaining." Miroku said leaving to talk to Sango and leaving the lovebirds alone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked warrily.

"Yeah Kagome its me." Inuyasha said staying were he was watching her.

Kagome ran into his arms as tears came down her face. "I'm so happy you are alright Inuyasha. I was so afraid that you were dead. But now your back and nothing can stop us from being together." Kagome cried into his chest.

Inuyasha held her close to him. Little did they know that a group of people were watching them. One of them steped out and walked tord them.

"You know. Kagome still has to get married." The saultin said as he walked up to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see a small smile go across his face.

"Grandfather?!" Kagome asked as she saw the smile grow bigger.

"Well am I Saultin or am I Saultin. From this day forword the princess shall marry who ever she deams worthy." He said with a large smile on his face.

"Him! I choose, I choose you, Inuyasha." Kagome said happily.

"You know what the best part is?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome asked happily.

"I have my title back after all these years." Inuyasha said twoorling Kagome around. "And all just so I can be with you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he brought her down to him and gave her a gentle kiss be for being attacked by Shippo who decided to ruin the moment.

"Does this mean we get to live her now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes." Kagome said with out hesitation.

Miroku and Sango came out with Miroku holding Sango's hand in one hand and the back of his head with another. Pain was writen all over his face.

"Did you finally teach him a lesson?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah and I'm going with him to make sure that he doesn't try anything." Sango said

"I'm going to miss you Sango. Thank you for being a good friend for so many years." Kagome said as she hugged Sango good-bye.

Sango and Miroku flew up into the air and disappeared out of sight. Before they left they could hear a loud slap come from there direction.

"Damn pervert." Inuyasha commented looking up to the sky.

As night fell Inuyasha took her out on a wonderful carpet ride as they shared another kiss in the moon light.

(CRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ITS DONE!!!!!!!! people tell me if you want a sequal... this was the last chapter of Outcast Transformed. I hoped you liked it. I need a vote to kow if I should do a sequal I will have a note after this telling you if I will or not... BYE PEOPLES!!!! I HAD FUN DOING THIS ONE. my first completion : )


	11. Note 1

**People... why won't you tell me if its good or not??? You all are so mean to me!!! I didn't do anything to you people except give you a good story!!!(crying)**

**Inuyasha: Look what you all did you made her cry... tell her if she should make a sequal or not cause only one person has told her yes and the rest of you basturds haven't given any answer!!!**

**Kagome: For once I agree with Inuyasha!! You all should be a shammed of your selves!!! **

**Miroku: She didn't go through the trouble of trying to make it good story and make me and Sango Genies for nothing you know!!**

**Sango: I agree!! I should kick all of you butts!**

**Shippo: What they said!! Idiots!!**

**Miko-in-training: thanks guys you all are greatest! (sobbering up) I just have one porson to thank for a final review cause shes the only one that gave me one for my last chapter... so thank you very much suikidoen!!! your the greatest..**

**Gang: THANK YOU SUIKIDOEN!!!!!!!!**


	12. Note 2

**Miko: You people are so mean to me!!! (runs off crying)**

**Inuyasha: You all are bastureds!!! I should rip your hearts out and feed them to my half-brother!**

**Kagome: I can't beleive you people. How can you be so mean!!! no one has reviewed!!! how can you all be so heartless?!?! And Inuyasha sit.**

**Thud, Inuyasha: Why'd you do that, Wench!?!?**

**Kagome: You cant kill them. Then no one will ever review her story.**

**Inuyasha: Feh. Fine, I won't kill them. But if they don't review soon I will rip them to peices.**

**Miko: (comes back slowly.) Thanks you guys. I just had a talk with our good friend suikidoen.**

**Inu and Kag: What did she tell you?**

**Miko: She told me welcome and she in couraged me to make a sequal.**

**Inuyasha: Feh. i don't see why you would. These bastureds don't deserve it! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha. Calm down. Miko has a right to write the sequal if she wants to. So good luck Miko. I can't wait to see what happens.**

**Miko: Thanks Kagome, Inuyasha, and again thanks to suikidoen. I wouldn't be doing this sequal with out your support. bye and I hop you all review my sequal!!!**


End file.
